Glass
by Verocat
Summary: A Canada-centric oneshot about glass and Canada's problems. Warnings: a liitle blood.


Totally confident in himself, Canada opened the door of the conference hall.

"Hello everyone!" he said loudly, smiling. "At last I'm not late! Isn't that nice, eh?"

He looked through all the room to see if anyone was going to answer him. To his great surprise, the room was all empty - there was no one sitting at the table or standing.

"Too early again, idiot", - sighed Matthew and leaned against the nearest wall. Kumajirou sat beside him and was looking for some food. Williams sighed again.

"Why can't I do all the things like the others do?' – The Canadian asked himself, staring at the ceiling, and his hands in the jeans' pockets. – "Why can't I be like the others? Why can't I be normal? Or, from the other side, I'm _too_ normal for a nation, otherwise I would have some friends except you, Kumajirou. No one even knows where I live! Imagine you were a human and you lived all your life on your own without anyone who you can talk too!" – He turned his head to the bear. –'No, you don't understand it, you're only a bear and you can live on your own, can't you, Kumajirou-san?"

"Who are you?" – asked Kumajirou with an absent-minded look.

"And you have to do the same!" – cried Canada with anger. – "Even you don't even remember me! Of course I know that no one will ever notice me and you'll be my only friend for ever but I'm just too tired of that! If only you knew how I'm sick of all those "whoareyous" and "Alfreds"! I just can't understand why all the nations mistake me for Alfred although we have different hairstyles, clothes, voices and habits. He just stands out much, that's all. I could do it if I wanted too. But I don't want any fighting like he does, I just want to lead a calm life and have some friends. I don't want being friends with all the nations but who wants to be alone? That's so simple and no one wants to know that. Even Alfred notices everyone but me! If only you knew how much I hate that!"

He stayed in that position for some minutes. If you could see Matthew at that moment with his raised eyebrows and clenched fists, you would have easily guessed what he was thinking about. He didn't hurry to pick Kumajirou and come to his usual seat near the window, quite the contrary, the Canadian seemed to think over the situation assiduously and with a serious face. Suddenly, a cunning smile ran across all his face. Williams straightened himself and looked at his bear.

"Alfred is just a show-off, Kumajurou-san", - he said, still smiling strangely. - "Nothing is impossible, eh? You once said I could just find something interesting in myself to make people notice me, and now I think I can do it!"

Canada began to walk to the conference table, with his look at the window right opposite him. His voice rose up, and the blonde sounded happier than before.

"And I'm ready to show myself right on this World Conference! Believe me, Kumajirou-san!"

As Matthew was saying that loudly, he flapped the hands hard on the conference table. Or, to be precise, he _thought _that it was a conference table. But the thing that the Canadian had touched was definitely _not_ the table Matthew had seen before. The second he touched it there was a loud "clink" all through the conference hall, and Williams felt something cracking right near the wall he was standing. He couldn't look to see what had happened because then he felt strong pain in his right hip and fell down on the floor.

"What the..." - Canada tried to cry out loud but because of the pain his voice began to fall down quickly, and soon Matthew had to close his eyes. All went black, and then the Canadian fainted.

* * *

Five minutes later, England and Japan walked in the conference hall. They were discussing some economic problems with great excitement. Arthur was telling something to Kiku and didn't know about anything.

"Now, as I've told you before, Mr. Honda, the thing is..." - He looked at the floor under him and stared in shock. - "Oh!"

Big pieces of glass were lying on the floor right near the wall the two nations were standing next to. Some part of the floor with pieces of glass was covered with fresh blood. Arthur couldn't help himself but give a scream.

"Be careful, Kirkland-san, there's someone lying on the floor", - said Japan, looking down. He looked calm as usual at first but he was wearing a really worried look on his face now.

England looked at the floor again and really saw someone lying with his face down. Arthur ran to him, sat down, put the lying nation's head up and looked at him. The minute hadn't passed yet when he recognized that golden hair, that face, these glasses (although they were broken), that body... He screamed again.

"Alfred!" - he cried, surprised. - "Alfred!" - He couldn't say anything else and fell on the floor beside the other nation. Tears were ready to run across his face.

"Alfred, what happened to you?" - he cried again.

"Who said my name?" - Arthur heard a loud voice behind him. He turned his head there and gave a surprised scream.

"Alfred! But... how..." - the Englishman could only say.

America, who had just entered the room, laughed.

"How what? The hero had come, and it's me! So what the heck?"

He looked at the floor and understood everything.

"Fuck!" - He ran to the man that looked like him and picked him up. - "Oh my God... that's... that's... That's Matthew! He must have been injured!"

The other two nations stood, staring at the brothers in shock.

"I've seen a fragment of broken glass in Williams-san's right hip", - finally said Japan. - "He strongly needs medical help right now"

"So why are we standing here like idiots?" - cried Alfred. - "We must carry him to the hospital and cancel the conference! No one would like to go there like that!"

"And I'll talk to the stuff about that glass in the conference room!" - Arthur replied, picking up Kumajirou and getting excited again. - "Mr. Honda will help me! And you, Alfred, will have to carry Matthew! I will bring Kumajirou later!"

"Right!", - cried the American with Canada in his arms, and the three nations went out of the room.

* * *

Canada woke up in a bed in a small ward in a hospital with a chair, a table, a bed, a bedside table and glass doors some hours later. He raised himself up in the bed and started to think about what had happened. At first the Canadian couldn't think of a thing but then felt some kind of bandage on his hip and remembered something breaking near him this morning. He looked at the opened doors and saw two people standing behind it and talking. The first man was some doctor, and the other one was...

_Alfred..._

They were talking loudly about some small glass table the stuff forgot in the conference hall and didn't even look at the Canadian. Matthew heard something about breaking it onto a wall and understood everything.

"So I was injured by the piece of the glass table", - he thought. - "Only I coud be injured like that. Thank God that was in the conference hall and not at home, so some nations saw me"

Williams looked at his brother and the doctor. He heard his name but couldn't understand the other words because he felt the pain again. He screwed up his eyes and started to fall asleep.

* * *

Two weeks later, Canada was totally all right and went home at last. His hip was cured quickly, and he could walk where he wanted. The Canadian was really pleased to get out of the hospital - he felt lonelier there than he was before. So as soon as Matthew had got home, he bought a newspaper to read the latest news. In the newspaper he read there was a note about the next World Conference that was planned to be next week. Williams hadn't forgotten about his dreams about being noticed even in the hospital, so he immediately started to prepare himself for it and planning what he would say. That's why the next week Canada was 100 per cent ready and hurried to get to the place as soon as possible.

But when Matthew got to the needed place and found the conference hall, he felt a great disappointment. To his great surprise, the conference had already started and all the nations were already in. He could even hear Alfred telling something to the others.

The Canadian ran to the glass door fast, rather anxious. But the door he got to didn't want to open at all. It was locked, what Williams didn't expect at all. And he didn't know how to break the locks.

"I can't break this glass", - Canada thought. - "It's too hard to break with the hands only. And besides, I would make everything worse and make someone injured like me. And I will be behind the glass door for anyone anyway. Even without any doors"

He started to knock hard, hoping someone would open the door. England, who was sitting near it, turned his head there. But he couldn't see anything, so, thinking that was just rain outside, he turned his eyes to America again, leaving Canada knocking behind the glass door.

* * *

**A/N: **_ At last I finished this! This fic was written occasionally. I just didn't have any inspiration and told it to my friend on AIM. My friend thought and offered me to write something involving Canada and the breaking glass table. I thought of it... And then I couldn't stop my imagination! So, many thanks to my friend who offered me to write it! And thank you all for reading this!_


End file.
